Kingdom Hearts III Rise of the Grand Duke of Owls
by Ben10magician
Summary: When Maleficent and the Grand Duke of Owls joined together to rule Kingdom Hearts, It's up to Sora, Kairi, and their new young friend Prince Justin T. Nocturne must protect the worlds, meet new friends and stopped Maeficent the Grand Duke and the gang.


Ben10magician's Kingdom Hearts III; Rise of the Grand Duke of Owls

Sora and his friends returned to save the day... and this time Kairi travels with Sora. But the new villain, The Grand Duke of Owls, treatens to ruled to ruled the world, Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest of the gang must team up with Mickey's old friend King Chanticleer, and Ben10magician's son Prince Justin T. Nocturne, who is next in line to become king of Camelot and his friends travel new worlds and stopped The Grand Duke, as well as Maleficent and her Goons. But they saw a certian rabbit named Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who used to be a star and was jelous of Mickey. Sora and Justin must worked together helped Mickey regain his trust in oder to defeat The Grand Duke, Maleficent... and most of all; an ink monster namd Phamton Blot.

Heroes:

Sora

Kairi

Riku

Justin T. Nocturne

Princess Eve

Pierre

Princess Rosa

Pero the Cat

Xion

Roxas

Namine

Ben Tennyson

Julie Yamamoto

Gwen Tennyson

Kevin Levin

King Mickey Mouse

Donald Duck

Goofy

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

Scooby Doo

Scrappy Doo

Shaggy Rogers,

Ryan Huffman and Jesse (kinghuffy2's OCs)

Phineas

Isabella

Ferb,

Vanessa

Tom and Jerry (Outfits- Tom: Firion's outfit (but without the bandana and cape) with different colors. And Jerry: KH1 Sora's outfit with different colors)

Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz)

Nabu (Winx Club)

Layla (Winx Club)

Sky (Winx Club)

Bloom (Winx Club)

Villians:

Maleficent

The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)

Merlock the Magician

Dijon the Theif

Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle)

Fat Cat (Chip and Dale; as Ben10magician's 'royal' adviser)

Vlad Vladagoff

Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Pete

Meeps, Wart, Snout and Mole

Zeke Wolf

Thunderclap (as an anthro moose),

Prince Hydron

Princess Kairios

Fat Cat's gang: Jafar, Hotep, Huy, Captain Hook, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Rude, Ron and Perl (the Stabbington Brothers)

The Grand Duke's gang: The Owls (Rock-A-Doodle), Tiger General, and Char Sui

Foxy Loxy (Disney's Chicken Little 1943: as Duke's pet .)

Lucifer (Puss N Boots 1969 .com/title/tt0064714/)

Azula (Avatar: the Last Airbender)

Drago (Jackie Chan Adventure)

Neyla (Sly Cooper)

Malefor (Legend of Spyro)

*Commander Zhao and Tex Avery

* = Tex Avery reforms just like in the end of Daisyhontas: .com/users/outgoing?.net/s/8075359/1/Daisyhontas

Cornelius the Wolf (Disney's Peter and the Wolf; in his antho wolf form and voiced by Tim Curry)

The Shredder (TMNT)

?

?

?

?

?

?

The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey .com/images?q=tbn:_CrRQ9&t=1)

Organization XIII; .com/albums/kk45/jacobyel/Pokemon%20GX/Organization%20XIII/

1. Mila Rose

2. Barodius

3. Shang Tsung

4. Karin

5. Dr Facilier

6. Sephiroth

7. Golbez

8. Sardon

9. Aluminum Siren

10. Vanitas Remnant

11. Mad Doctor

12. Nurzak

13. Queen Narissa

New Characters:

Chanticleer

Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle)

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

Bugs Bunny

Lola Bunny

Bartz Klauser

Zidane Tribal

Paige (Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge)

Rafe (Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge)

Dan Kuso

Runo

Aang (with hair and Fire Nation outfit

Katara (In her Fire Nation outfit)

Puss In Boots (with cape)

Tiger the Cat (An Amercain Tail)

Sarah Ashford (Julie's older sister and IceGirl2772 's OC)

King Ben10magician Nocturne

Queen Jennifer Nocturne

?

?

?

Allies:

Gremlin Gus

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Master Splinter

Ethan/Batthan

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sally Acorn

?

?

?

?

?

New Worlds:

Destiny Island

Don Bluth Castle.

?

?

Wigan, Lancashire (Wallace and Gromit)

?

Land of the Dolls (the Nutcracker Prince)

New York (TMNT's World)

?

Unova (Pok'emon)

Berk (How to Train Your Dragon)

Atlantica (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea)

Seven Sea Kingdom(Mermaid Melody)

100 Acre Woods

Robin Hood World (Disney's Robin Hood)

?

Galaluna (Sym Bionic Titan)

Camelot/Avalon (Enchanted Tales: Camelot)

Jelliena (tigerbreath13's OC world)

Feudal Era (Inuyasha)

Acme Acres (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons/Animaniacs)

Nearburg (CatDog)

Petropolis (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado)

Xiaolin Temple (Xiaolin Showdown)

Seven Seas (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Sea)

Forest of Tyto (The Legend of the Guardians.)

Spain (Puss In Boots' world)

?

?

?

?

?

Songs:

Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Reflection (Mulan)

We're a Trio (A Tune of We're a Duo; An American Tale

He Hate the Sun (Rock A Doodle)

Welcome to My World (Troll in Central Park)

Sun Do Shine (Rock-A-Doodle)

?

?

?

?

Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Dreams of Avalon (Enchanted Tales: Camelot)

?

Best of Everything (trinket scene: .com/users/outgoing?.org/wiki/Chip_'n_Dale_Rescue_Rangers#To_the_Rescue:_Part_I)

?

Colors of the Wind (for Daisyhontas)

Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Broadway version; just like in a chapter of The Greatest Band Battle)

?

?

It's Tough To Be A God (The Road to El Dorado)

Toxic Love *extended* (When Shadow Blot first appeared)

?

?

?

?

?

?

and

?


End file.
